


Galaxia

by blurredreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, Kunwin, M/M, No estoy familiarizada con los tags, One Shot, WINKUN, también en wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredreams/pseuds/blurredreams
Summary: El cielo nocturno le recordó a Sicheng a una galaxia, y él amaba la manera en la que los ojos de Kun asemejaban a una galaxia.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 3





	Galaxia

¿Para Sicheng qué significaban los lunes? ¿Eran días para sentirse horrible? ¿Para sentirse bien? Para Sicheng los lunes eran hermosas ocasiones, después de dos días podía ver de nuevo al chico que había estado observando con especial detalle desde hace tiempo, Qian Kun. El chico bajo que capturó su atención no era alguien con quien se cruzara cualquier día, era como un ángel hermoso caído del cielo, le encantaba analizar su rostro sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Para Sicheng los ojos de Kun eran como una galaxia. Otra cosa que le encantaba de él era su voz, su dulce y angelical voz. Tal vez el mayor fue una de las razones para que Sicheng también se especializara en las artes, tal vez sólo un empujón, tal vez.

Sicheng no lograría mantenerse bajo la sombra todo el tiempo, las ocasiones en que Kun parecía saber de su existencia le sonreía tan dulcemente, Kun era conocido por ser alguien amable y encantador, y aunque la vergüenza le consumiera cuando cruzaban miradas, la felicidad que sentía no se comparaba con nada. Por mucha felicidad que sintiera, la vergüenza terminaba dominándolo y eso lo conducía a buscar el momento adecuado para huir de la manera más discreta posible. Porque Sicheng nunca podría acercarse a Kun, no lo haría porque no es capaz, porque es tímido, porque es inseguro, porque sólo es un chico más en este planeta al lado de alguien tan fantástico como lo es Kun.

Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que había charlado con Qian, siempre temía lo mismo, que luciera como un raro, que lo viera de una manera extraña, siempre tenía miedo. Aunque Sicheng no pudiera acercarse más a Kun, estaba bien con el hecho de tan sólo verlo, eso lo hacía feliz.

Hoy no sería la excepción, otro típico lunes de otra típica semana de otro típico mes de otro típico año, dios, podría seguir así un buen rato.

La alarma de su celular era una canción de un grupo idol que había captado su atención últimamente, una melodía muy agradable al oído de Sicheng.

Nada interesante podía encontrar en el rutinario trayecto desde el departamento donde Sicheng vivía hasta su escuela. Incluso encontrarse con compañeros de la universidad, entre ellos Kun, podía volverse rutinario, para su mala y buena suerte Sicheng llegaba a la parada de autobús cuando Qian ya estaba dejándola. Temía encontrarse con él porque sus inseguridades le causarían desear que la tierra se lo tragase, pero vaya que lo que haría por saber que siempre estaba bien y sonriendo.

No pensaba mucho en ello, era algo rutinario y estaba acostumbrado a ello, ¿no es así? Bueno, tal vez el destino hoy quiso ponerle un reto a Sicheng y romper por un rato su rutina. Eso se decidió en el momento en el que Kun llegó con algunos minutos de retraso a la parada y fuera obligado a tomar el autobús que le seguía al que usualmente tomaba.

Sicheng mantenía bien el ritmo de su día a día, a veces encontraba entretenido ver a la gente que subía al autobús detrás de él, cuando él podía verlos discretamente sentado y ocupando un lugar, el resto de las veces poco le importaba. Ver a Kun avanzar por el pasillo del autobús mucho le había llamado la atención, en ese momento no sabía si quería desaparecer por acto de magia o seguir admirándolo, pero le apostaba más a la primer opción, pues Kun había decidido sentarse junto a él. Sería una de las muy escasas veces que esto sucedería, desde entonces empezaba a entender un poco la rutina de Kun, o al menos podía notar mejor las alteraciones en la rutina del mayor cuando situaciones como estas pasaban.

...

— ¡Jaehyun! Qué bueno que te veo, —Sicheng y Jaehyun no eran exactamente lo que son los amigos más cercanos, pero cariño se tenían— el lugar del examen de hoy cambió, ahora será en el salón de filosofía. —Sicheng habló con mucha tranquilidad, no había prisa alguna que lo persiguiera.

— Vale, gracias.

— Por cierto —Se detuvo por un segundo— ¿Kun vino contigo? —Sicheng sabía gracias al propio Jaehyun que eran compañeros de hogar, ellos dos y algunos otros inquilinos más -de quienes no conocía su identidad-. También sabía que a veces Kun llegaba a la universidad junto a alguno de sus compañeros. No era difícil para él obtener esa información, ni siquiera la pedía, todo lo que sabía lo podía ver en el ritmo normal de su día a día.

— ¿Huh? No llegó conmigo, pero es seguro que hoy viene porque como nosotros también tiene un examen —Jaehyun se mantenía pensando, como si estuviera seguro de la información que daba y al mismo tiempo no.

— Ya veo... Entonces nos vemos en el examen —Sicheng sonrió mientras se despedía de Jaehyun con una ligera reverencia.

...

El día de Sicheng transcurrió con normalidad, o al menos con el ritmo con el que sus días solían pasar. Ocasionalmente podía encontrarse con Kun en su camino, permitiéndose únicamente admirarlo desde lejos, Sicheng solía estar muy ocupado yendo de un lado para otro. Es decir, Sicheng nunca estaba ocupado con sus materias, pero si quería mencionar una desventaja, definitivamente era que los salones a los que tenía que ir estaban muy alejados los unos de otros, por eso la caminata y el tiempo que se hacía a veces le mantenía alborotado.

Sicheng no era terrible con sus estudios, pero tampoco era particularmente el mejor, en algunos exámenes podía dar un buen desempeño y el que acababa de presentar sería uno de ellos. Por fin era hora de volver a casa, volver a la cotidianidad que parecía ser su única y fiel compañía. La misma rutina debió haberse hartado y por eso llevó a Sicheng a encontrarse con Kun al salir de su última clase.

No sabía si era por su contacto con JaeHyun, pero últimamente Kun lucía interesado en volverse más cercano a él. Conversaban más, cuando lo veía Kun buscaba la oportunidad de acercarse a él, entre otras cosas que Sicheng solía evadir por el nervio que le consumía.

— Sicheng —Kun aún recordaba su nombre. Qian hizo un ademán con su mano, invitando a Sicheng a acercarse más a él, el nombrado no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso. Sicheng alababa su belleza cuando le veía más de cerca, mientras que esperaba alguna parte de su cuerpo no le traicionara y le causara alguna escena ridícula— ¿Estás libre hoy esta tarde?

— Uh... —Sicheng se detuvo para pensar, no había algo por pensar en realidad, ¿qué estaba mal con él?— Estoy bastante libre.

— Hoy unas amigas mías harán una presentación en un restaurante, —Empezaba a deducir que Kun le estaba invitando a una salida ahora mismo— si me acompañas sé que te gustarán, son realmente buenas.

— Seguro que sí. —Sicheng cortó sus palabras de repente, por obvias razones no iba a declinar ante la invitación, la parte de su cuerpo que le falló parecía ser su cerebro porque no estaba procesando del todo sus palabras— Claro, iré contigo —¡Muy bien hecho, Sicheng! Conseguiste una cita con el chico que ha robado tus miradas y suspiros por meses, ¿qué te gustaría comer en tu boda? Se repetía en su mente a modo de regaño.

— ¿Necesitas dejar o tomar algo de tu casillero? —Al cabo de unos segundos Sicheng entendió la pregunta y negó, viendo hacia el suelo— Entonces, si no te molesta podemos irnos de una vez. —Kun se incorporó al lado de quien tímidamente sonreía y empezó a caminar, esperando y logrando con éxito que le siguiera.

Entre una de las tantas veces que Sicheng miraba hacia abajo, veía la mano libre de Kun. Deseaba tomarla en esos momentos y entrelazar sus dedos, pero por más que quisiera no sería capaz de hacerlo, no podía ni debía.

Si esto era sólo un sueño, su imaginación estaba jugando muy bien con él. Lo fuera o no, intentaría disfrutarlo en la medida de lo posible.

...

El lugar era realmente agradable, el ambiente lo bañaban lámparas que emitían una suave y cálida luz. El restaurante podía describirlo con un estilo rústico, las paredes eran de madera, en ellas colgaban plantas y la luz artificial predominaba sobre la natural, que para este punto del día empezaba a desvanecerse y fundirse con la oscuridad ante la amenazante llegada de la noche. Sicheng y Kun estaban sentados en una mesa bastante cercana al escenario, desde allí tenían una mejor vista de la presentación del trío de chicas. Kun no mentía cuando hablaba sobre el gran talento del trío, debió haberlas conocido gracias a la universidad, Kun estaba especializándose en canto y cosas vocales que Sicheng prefería evitar.

Por su mente la última interacción que imaginaría tener con Kun sería esta, los dos comiendo en un bien ambientado restaurante con agradable música como compañía. Sicheng prefería llamar esto una cita para darse el lujo de sentir aunque sea un poco de felicidad y avance con quien ha invadido su mente y corazón.

— Dios, es muy tarde, son casi las nueve de la noche, ¿no quieres irte ya? —Kun mentía un poco, faltaba alrededor de media hora para que diera la hora que anunciaba, pero poco importaba cuando el exterior lucía gradualmente más oscuro con el pasar de los minutos. Sicheng no era fanático de llegar tarde a casa, qué más daba si estaba gastando las horas de su monótono día junto a Qian Kun— ¿Vives muy lejos? —Sicheng negó.

— Mi edificio está muy cerca de aquí. —Si algo bueno había pasado durante el tiempo que llevaban charlando aquí es que Sicheng había ganado confianza en su habla. A él también le sorprendió nunca haberse enterado del lugar en el que se encontraba consumiendo ahora mismo viviendo tan cerca. Eso le confirmaba la existencia de la zona de confort en la que no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado ahí— Tú debes vivir mucho más lejos.

— Eso no importa. —Kun hacía expresiones muy adorables que, de no haber dado este paso de acercamiento con él, Sicheng jamás habría notado— Te acompaño hasta tu departamento. —Kun se preparaba para abandonar su asiento, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminaron de comer, la última hora la habían ocupado para charlar de sus vidas y escuchar la presentación del trío. Sicheng creía haber sido una persona que aportó cosas buenas en alguna vida pasada porque en su mente no entraba el cómo merecía pasar tiempo con un chico tan lindo como lo era Kun.

Kun decía que él pagaría la cuenta, ponía de excusa que él lo había invitado, Sicheng continuó negándose a aceptar tal decisión de Kun. Finalmente dividieron y pagaron la cuenta entre ambos, antes de irse Kun se despidió de las chicas con un movimiento de mano cuando una de sus canciones terminó, Sicheng sólo dio una pequeña reverencia y sonrió, a lo que las chicas también sonrieron y se despidieron de la misma manera que Kun.

La caminata era muy silenciosa, no se trataba de un silencio totalmente incómodo, si no de uno que iba perfecto para apreciar el cielo nocturno que poco a poco llenaba espacios vacíos en su inmensidad con el resplandor de las estrellas. Eso le recordó un poco a Kun y al efecto que tenía sobre su vida.

— Gracias por la invitación, Kun. Es tarde, regresa a casa con cuidado —Estaban en la entrada del edificio donde Sicheng residía. Kun negó con la cabeza y arrastró consigo a Sicheng dentro de la edificación.

— Te puedo acompañar a la puerta de tu departamento.

Sicheng entró en un dilema sobre si negarse o permitirlo, sus acciones tomaron la decisión por él porque ya estaba guiando a Kun por las escaleras y pasillos hasta su departamento.

— De nuevo gracias, hasta luego Kun —Sicheng se detuvo frente a su puerta y observó directamente hacia Kun. Después de despedirse verbalmente dio una pequeña reverencia y se giró para abrir la puerta, suponiendo que Kun ya se iría.

— Eres muy ingenuo, ¿no lo crees? —Había tan sólo introducido la llave en el seguro de su puerta, lo que Qian dijo captó su atención y volteó para mirarle. Kun debió haber cambiado su expresión cuando Sicheng le daba la espalda, porque ahora lucía ligeramente más coqueto y eso no estaba ayudando a Sicheng.

— No sé a qué te refieres. —Tan sólo instantes después notó que en lo que había dicho también había ingenuidad, esto causó risas en Kun y vergüenza en Sicheng— Está bien, seré ingenuo, pero sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

— Eres lindo.

Esto definitivamente era un sueño, no había duda, tal vez se quedó dormido durante su última clase. Si escuchaba la característica risa de su profesora estaría confirmando sus teorías. El Sicheng conspirativo se había concentrado tanto en dar una explicación a lo que estaba viviendo que sólo Kun pudo notar la perdida expresión del menor.

— Kun, pellízcame por favor. —Sicheng extendió su brazo, dispuesto a lo que fuera por regresar a lo que se convencía era la realidad de las cosas, aferrado a la idea de la poca credibilidad de la situación.

— Ninguno está soñando, Sicheng. —Una alerta de todos los tonos de rojo inundó la mente de Sicheng cuando peligrosamente Kun se acercó hasta él y tomó una de sus mejillas en su mano, acariciándola con cuidado y como si de un frágil material se tratase.

Sicheng inconfundiblemente lucía feliz, incluso Qian lo pudo notar. Había aceptado que era real, que el mismo Qian Kun estaba coqueteando con él justo afuera de su departamento. Ahí fue cuando el frío de la noche pegó en él y pensó en lo poco considerado que estaba siendo al quedarse fuera. Aunque Sicheng siguiera insistiendo que era tarde y debía volver a casa, Kun sólo buscaba excusas para pasar más tiempo junto a él, a Sicheng no le quedó más remedio que invitar a su acompañante a entrar a su moderadamente desordenado y pequeño hogar. Estando ambos dentro del departamento Sicheng cerró con tranquilidad la puerta, a pesar de sentirse feliz, sentía el nerviosismo devorarlo vivo.

Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que la expresión de Sicheng cambiara de una de inseguridad a una de sorpresa, en cuanto el menor se había girado hacia el contrario, Kun lo jaló del brazo con agilidad y cuidado, a la vez que le dirigía hacia un lado de la ventana de lo que se supone era la sala, en la cual Sicheng había olvidado cerrar las persianas de su ventana y por ello la luz que la luna reflejaba iluminaba tenuemente al vivienda. Kun tomó la cara de Sicheng entre sus manos con un tacto suave y tierno, volviendo a la idea de que todo era producto de un sueño, Sicheng creía que este era el mejor sueño que podía estar teniendo. Sicheng se perdió en la mirada del mayor, la mejor comparación para sus ojos era una galaxia, no notó ni le importó cuánto tiempo se quedó perdido en su mirada, sólo sabía que cada momento que estaba viviendo ahora le encantaba.

— Tus ojos brillan más ahora, —El tono empleado por Kun era suave, ambos chicos podían sentir la tranquilidad que inundaba el ambiente— hacen buen juego con la luz de la luna —Sicheng no se sentía de capaz de poder formular una oración coherente, y Kun lo entendió a la perfección mostrando esa adorable sonrisa que Sicheng tanto apreciaba ver.

Con lentitud Kun acercó su cara hasta la del menor, Sicheng sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y apretarlos esperando a que el momento llegase o a que el sueño acabase, lo que ocurriera primero. Sin dudar de sus acciones, fue Sicheng quien dio el primer paso al unir sus labios con los del contrario en un pequeño beso, uno tierno y honesto, donde lo único que realmente se transmitía era el cariño mutuo. Eventualmente ambos se acostumbraron al beso y lo mantuvieron sin cambiar el ritmo, Sicheng ya estaba más relajado, sus ojos ya no apretaban con fuerza, se estaba dejando llevar por la paz del momento.

Ambos chicos se estaban quedando sin respiración a pesar de la lentitud del beso, en cuanto se separaron Sicheng repentinamente olvidó la confianza que hace unos momentos existió entre ambos y apenado cubrió su cara con sus manos. Aún en esa posición se escapó del agarre de Kun y fue directamente a recostarse en su sofá, jamás había estado así con alguien y todo lo que sentía ahora mismo era inexplicable. Kun siguió los pasos del menor sin preocupación y en cuanto notó que estaba encogido a modo de bola no pudo evitar sonreír y recostarse junto a él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Debiste tener un día agotador, necesitas descansar. —La voz de Kun realmente desprendía confianza y lo llevaba a un estado de relajación, Sicheng jamás se cansaría de escucharla— ¿Te importa si me quedo esta noche, pequeña luz?

Sicheng se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Kun, ambos hicieron contacto visual y cuando Sicheng lo rompió negó, volviendo a sentir cómo la vergüenza lo consumía vivo. El que Kun ya le haya asignado un apodo hacía que un mar de emociones hicieran presencia en su estómago.

— ¿Por qué el apodo? —Su voz se cortaba y era más baja que de costumbre.

— Porque brillas mucho para mí, eres la luz que ilumina mis días nublados. —Kun mostró el primer signo de vergüenza desde el inicio de su coqueteo— Lo sé, muy meloso. —Kun sonrió y Sicheng no pudo evitar hacerlo con él.

— ¿No quieres algo de ropa para dormir? —A pesar de empezar a ganar sólo un poco más de confianza, a Sicheng se le seguía cortando la voz. Kun hizo un muy lento movimiento con su cabeza en señal de negación.

— Ya estoy muy cómodo que no me quiero mover. —Apegó más su propio cuerpo al de Sicheng, abrazándolo con dulzura y obteniendo una sensación cálida y cómoda para ambos— Buenas noches. —Kun dejó con claros signos de cansancio un beso en la frente a Sicheng.

— Buenas noches, Kun. —Sicheng también estaba muy cómodo y no iba a arruinar eso sólo para cambiar su ropa, tendría tiempo para lavarla, ahora mismo quería concentrarse en cerrar los ojos y dormir.

— Desde mañana tendrás tiempo para pensar en un apodo para mí. —Sicheng se quedó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mañana no sería un típico martes de otra típica semana de otro típico mes de otro típico año, no.


End file.
